


The End is Truly Near

by MurderedByFanfiction



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Doomsday preperations, F/M, Meet-Cute, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Apocalypse, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderedByFanfiction/pseuds/MurderedByFanfiction
Summary: A woman with a bright smile and warm brown eyes picks up her child, her smile somehow becoming brighter as her daughter grabs her nose. The child giggles when the woman gasps and makes a surprised face upon being grabbed, and then laughs louder when the woman pecks the girls rosy covered cheek.“What’s that, Addy?” The glowing woman asks playfully, while the child, Addy, grips her nose tighter. A gruff, deep-toned voice breaks the peace between the mother and child, the suddenness of the strangers voice causing the woman to stiffen and the child’s lip to quiver slightly.





	The End is Truly Near

**Author's Note:**

> This story is unfinished. I am currently working on it. Chapters will be updated as soon as they are finished and tags will be added as the story continues. I hope you enjoy! Be sure to leave suggestions and tell me if there are any mistakes in the comments.

A woman with a bright smile and warm brown eyes picks up her child, her smile somehow becoming brighter as her daughter grabs her nose. The child giggles when the woman gasps and makes a surprised face upon being grabbed, and then laughs louder when the woman pecks the girls rose covered cheek.

“What’s that, Addy?” The glowing woman asks playfully, while the child, Addy, grips her nose tighter. A gruff, deep-toned voice breaks the peace between the mother and child, the suddenness of the strangers voice causing the woman to stiffen and the child’s lip to quiver slightly.

“I’m sorry, ma’am, but I’m going to have to ask you to strap your baby back in the seat. We are about to land.” The flight attendant gives a bright, but obviously fake, smile before quickly moving on to help a gentleman sat several rows in front of the woman.

“Okay.” The woman mutters to herself, silently moving the child into the seat provided by the airlines so that Add wouldn’t slip out and fall; kissing her head gently once she is completely settled into the seat. The woman smiles slightly as she leans back in her own seat, her belt tugging slightly on her stomach as she moves into a more comfortable position. Her eyes flutter shut, her head leaned back onto the scratchy material of the plane seat. 

“The worst part is landing.” She whispers harshly, her body tensing as she waits for the inevitable jerk of the plane meeting the runway. The plane whistles softly as it flys through the air, slowly making its way closer and closer to the ground. The plane makes contact with the runway harshly, bouncing off the ground and back to the runway again several times before it finally stops, and glides across the ground easily. The woman lets out a shaky breath, having been holding it from the time the plane first made contact with the ground, and opens her eyes slowly. 

There is a few minutes of waiting, while the plane slowly makes its way into its designated slot near the airport. The flight attendants stand and slowly make their way through the aisles and help people unbuckle their seat belts, instructing everyone to stay seated until they are prepared to unboard. The woman unclasps her seat belt, before leaning over to tend to her daughters seat belt. 

The flight attendants move to the release door, opening it with a quiet but steady beep, before greeting the woman the was waiting on the other side. The attendant, who had spoken with the woman when they were landing, spoke loudly and clearly over the intercom, instructing everyone to take their belongings with them as they left and to exit in a orderly manner.

There was a second, after he cut off the intercom, where no one moved, and then nearly everyone stood up and tried to get their bags from the overhead compartments and leave the pane all at once. It was chaos, but that was nothing new for anyone who had ever flown on a plane before.

The woman doesn't move from her seat, she instead watches as everyone seems to disregard any politeness they may have had in their haste to get off the plane as soon as possible. She sits for several minutes, watching and waiting for the majority of the inhabitants of the plane to depart before slowly standing, her legs going weak for a second, having not been used for nearly 8 hours. 

She moves gracefully, after regaining feeling in her legs of course, out of the small area where their seats were. She glances up at the overhead compartment, which was opened when the chaos all began, before wrapping an arm around her stomach. She reaches a hesitant hand up, wincing slightly at the painful pull of her stomach; she reaches towards her bag, only for her hand to meet air, a few inches away from where her bag had slid backwards during the flight. 

“Are you kidding me?” She scoffs quietly at her situation, before moving to toes, trying to reach the bag, grunting softly at the strong piercing pain that comes from it. Her hand quivers as she tries to reach the bag, still nearly an inch away from her searching fingers. She pulls her hand back down, falling back onto her heels, staring flatly at the bag, as if she was hoping that it would jump down in shame.

As she starts to turn to the attendants to ask them to get her bag down for her a large hand appears from the left and grabs ahold of her bag before pulling it down. She watches dumbly while the bag is pulled down and stares at it when it's offered to her, only jerking to life when the person clears their throat loudly. 

She grabs the bag and slowly brings it to her chest, wrapping both of her arms around it to hug it tightly to her body, breathing out with a wince of pain when it make contact with her stomach.

“You okay?” A deep voice asks, concern evident in the voice, and a hand lightly grabs her shoulder. The woman glances towards the hand, before finally turning to face the man in front of her. A man with piercing blue eyes, a ring of dark green around the edge of his irises, and glossy black hair pulled into a ponytail meets her eyes.

“Um. I’m- Yeah, no, I’m fine! Thank you for getting my bag. I couldn't reach it. So…. Thank you?” The woman blurts her words out, not thinking about what she was saying as she continued to stare at the man in front of her. The man chuckles, a rumbling sound that seems to start in his chest before slowly rising to his lips.

“It’s no problem.” He pinches out, a smile splitting across his face, seemingly brightening the area around him. “Are you sure you are okay? You were holding your stomach pretty tightly.” He glances at her stomach for a moment before quickly looking back up at her face.

She smiles slightly, although it could be mistaken for a grimace, and she nods lightly. Her confession soft as it leaves her lips.

“I had a c-section and it still hurts. Its okay, though, I’m getting used to it now.” She stands there for a moment, staring at him while smiling dumbly. Addy starts making noises from her spot, still in the seat, causing her mother to jump into action. She tosses the bag over one shoulder, the strap keeping it on her shoulder, and then pulls Addy out of the seat, easing her on to one hip. The woman smiles brightly at her daughter, bouncing her slightly, before glancing back at the man, who was watching them with a small smile on his face. 

“She’s a cute one. How old is she?” He smiles softly at Addy, making a small waving motion when she looks at him. 

“Just a few months. Her name is Addison; Addy is what I call her, though.” The woman glances around the plane as she speaks, seeing it now bare save for her and the man. She glances at the man before slowly making her way towards the exit, knowing that he would follow behind her.

“And how old are you?” He asks from behind her, his own leather bag thrown over his shoulder, with one hand holding onto the handles. The woman smiles at the flight attendants as she carefully steps out of the plane.

“I’m 17- oh, wait. I guess I’m 18, now. Today is my birthday, I forgot about the time difference for a minute.” She laughs quietly, glancing back at the man, who had just stepped off the plane as well. He nods quietly, seeming to be stuck in thought.

“19. Is there a boyfriend in the picture?” He asks, speeding up his walking slightly so that he is walking next to the woman. She glances at him out of the corner of her eyes.

“I don’t think that's any of your business.” She answers gruffly, bouncing slightly so she can pull Addy higher on her hip. The man holds up his hands slightly in defense, his bag sliding down his wrist slightly.

“Sorry.. Just trying to see if I have a shot with you.” She glances over at him, before looking around at the busy airport they walked into. She shakes her head slightly.

“No.”

“No, what?” He asks, a hopeful lit to his voice.

“No boyfriend.” She says blutly, although the tips of her ears turn bright pink, which the man takes note of with a bright smile.

“My name’s Nathaniel. But you can just call me your future husband” He says with a wink, and several seconds pass before he starts laughing, a contagious noise that makes the woman smile widely. She snorts in amusement before stopping and turning towards him, although her eyes are cast down, and she rummages around in her pocket for a second.  
Nathaniel watches her curiously, having stopped in order to clutch his stomach as he laughed. He jerks back when her hand is suddenly in front of his face, a card held by her pointer finger and thumb is shoved lightly at him. He reaches up instinctively and takes it, flipping it over curiously, he reads it quietly before a smile splits across his face and he laughs slightly.

“Is this an invitation to call you?” He looks away from the card toward her face, which was downcast in embarrassment.

“Obviously.” There's a pause as she thinks of what she wants to say. “I’m not going to promise anything but maybe I’ll let you take me out for dinner sometime. Although, you should probably know, this kid here” She bounces Addy slightly for emphasis. “Is a big part of my life. If you can’t deal with that then don’t bother calling me.” She spares him one last look before walking away, leaving him standing by himself. He stands there for a moment, blinking once, twice, and again before glancing down at the card in his hand.

“Riyle Malix…. She just blew my world.” He says out loud, looking dazed before smiling dumbly. Nodding at a man who was looking at him weirdly, most likely for talking to himself, he walks the in the opposite direction that the woman, Riyle Malix, left from, vowing silently to marry her.


End file.
